


Just Give In

by nchi_wana



Category: Et Cetera (Manga)
Genre: Begging, Candy, Gen, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchi_wana/pseuds/nchi_wana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Mingchao wants, Mingchao gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give In

As the drool crept down her chin, Mingchao had to wipe it away with her sleeve. The candies looked so delicious that she couldn’t help herself. Her hands and face were plastered against the window of the candy store. Customers inside gave her curious looks.

“Mingchao, people are staring,” Baskerville whispered. He grabbed her by the collar and tried to gently pull her away. “Come on, let’s go.”

“But can I have one?” she asked, turning her eyes up at him. “Pleeeeaaase?”

“You’ll rot your teeth out. I knew a kid who did that once. It wasn’t pretty. You should be grateful you have all yours.” He tugged her again to get her away from the window.

Mingchao stayed rooted to the spot. “But I think the last one I had was twenty years ago!”

“Before you were even born?”

“W-Well, maybe it wasn’t that long ago, but still, I haven’t had one in a really long time! Can I have one just for today?”

“No.”

“Aw, come on! Why, are you broke?”

“No, it’s just a waste of money. You haven’t even had dinner yet.”

“Yes I did!”

“When?”

Baskerville stared down at her as she scrambled for an answer, but she had none. There was one last tactic she could try. She lowered her head for a moment, and then lifted it. Baskerville almost fell back. She’d made her eyes as large as possible, giving him her best puppy dog expression. He gazed at her in amazement.

“Oh, please, Mr. Priest,” she said, her lips quivering. “Will you please buy me a candy? I would be so happy.”

Baskerville chewed on his lower lip. “I-I—well, you see, it’s—I don’t—“

“Please, oh, _please_!” She fluttered her eyelashes and put her hands behind her back, mustering every ounce of cute she had in her arsenal. This method almost never worked on her grandfather. He’d known her tricks too well. Baskerville had yet to learn.

When it was apparent her friend wouldn’t yield, she pulled out the big guns: a smile so sweet it would’ve given him cavities just looking at it.

The combination at last overwhelmed him. He expelled a deep sigh and thrust a hand into his cassock. Mingchao bounced and giggled, delighted that her trick had worked. Soon her friend was dropping a couple of coins into her hand, and she disappeared into the candy store.

Baskerville decided to wait outside for her. He kept a close eye on her from the window, watching for any danger. But he forgot to look behind him.

A firm hand landed on his shoulder, and Benkate was next to him. “I saw what she did. You’re such a sucker, Baskey! Oldest trick in the book!”

His cheeks had a touch of pink, and he tried to straighten his cassock in his indignity. “Well, it’s just not in my nature to deny something like that.”

“Didn’t look like it a minute ago. So, what, you just have a soft spot for kids or have I been right all along that you’re a cradle robber?”

“That’s not at all the issue!”

“What’s not the issue?” Mingchao asked. Baskerville lurched back when he saw her suddenly standing there. He was going to say it was nothing when he noticed the chocolate all over her face.

[ ](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
